Broken
by Sakuchi
Summary: Duel Academy thought Jaden could never be broken, and he was as solid as a brick. They were wrong. JxA one shot.


_No comment for this one…_

_Jaden: "Come on, you gotta have a comment!"_

_Fine, Fine, ok… uh… I always thought that the weight of saving the worlds should one day, crack him._

_This is the day._

_Read and review!_________________________________________________________________________

There was a rumor around the Duel Academy campus. No matter what a slifer red known as Jaden Yuki faced, he never got scared, and always took it down no matter what.

Well, part of that was true.

Jaden Yuki would be sure to banish the evil, even if it meant his own life. And he had been corrupted, and lost everything. His friends, and a certain girl by the name of Alexis Rhodes.

Ever since Year One, he had felt something for her after the lake duel.

But thanks to the Supreme King, that was flushed down the toilet.

But still, Jaden managed to get out of it intact. Well, bodily he made it out, mentally, he was a mess.

He had 'grown up' thanks to his fuse with Yubel, and spent most of his days in his dorm.

Until…Alexis had helped snap him out of it. But he still was independent. Just more outgoing than before.

Now, where does today find our Jaden Yuki?

The Slifer Red dorm, of course.

Jaden sat down on his bed, his mind drifting back to the horrible events of the Alternate dimension, when he let his rage take over, consume him, and kept him locked in his mind.

"Oh god, why was I so stupid!" he exclaimed, punching the mattress. It gave him nightmares, it crushed him the first couple days. He'd wake up screaming.

"Why me…" he let out silently as a tear ran down his cheek.

________________________________________________________________________

Alexis Rhodes always checked up on Jaden after class, since he was often acting very emo like.

"Man, I hope Jaden doesn't mind that Crowler kept us late…" Alexis muttered to herself, traveling the similar dirt path. She knew Jaden was now tough, and he rarely cried anymore, so there was nothing to worry about. As she walked, her mind wandered onto different things.

What it was like to be 'sent to the stars.' The part that scared her the most was when Jaden literally snapped, his eyes lit gold, his face filled with fury.

'No Alexis', she thought, stopping herself, 'it's over'.

And that was when she arrived at the Slifer Red dorm, with a worried Syrus standing on the bottom step, down from where Jaden's room was.

"What's wrong, Syrus?" she asked, walking over.

"Oh, hey Alexis. Jaden's not himself…" Syrus said, playing with his thumbs.

"Like how?" she asked.

"When I came to bring him some shrimp, he..he," he began, "uh, how do I put this?" he muttered, "he was **crying.**"

Alexis' eyes grew wide in a split second. Jaden NEVER cried anymore, something must have been gnawing at him on the inside.

"Can I go see him?" she asked, as if she had to.

"Sure. Good Luck." he said, as he leaned against a pillar, keeping the platform above up.

Jaden sobbed into his pillow, as if he couldn't stop. He kept it bottled up inside him so long…

"Jaden?" a female voice asked. Jaden sighed.

"What d-do you w-want?" he said, his voice shivering with sobs. He tried to hide it, but couldn't.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alexis asked, sitting down next to him. Jaden got himself up, and burried his head in his sleeve.

"I thought you guys died…I was…terrified…" Jaden could say, pausing between sobs.

"But Jaden, we aren't dead anymore." Alexis said, trying to cheer him up.

"That isn't my point." Jaden pointed out, "I know your alive now, but before the battle with Yubel…" he stopped there, out of pain. Alexis took him into a friendly embrace, causing him to blush. He buried his head in her shoulder, and waited till his sobs died down.

A few minutes later, Jaden was calmed down, unable to tell that he had broken down, aside from the red around his eyes.

"Hey Lex?" Jaden asked, looking at her.

"Yeah?" Alexis answered, before his lips pressed to hers. She blushed, and she could still taste salt on his lips from his tears. When he pulled away, he simply stated,

"Thank you."

________________________________________________________________________

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_And I know Jaden was OOC, but I think he could have been broken down by the horrors of what happened in Season 3, with the rise the Supreme King, Yubel, and all the other horrors that I missed, like Zane's death._

_Well? Read and Review please?_


End file.
